


The Sparrow Flies at Midnight

by mizface



Category: Scarecrow and Mrs. King, due South
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our story begins June 30, 2010, in Washington DC...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sparrow Flies at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [podfic_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/gifts).



> This is a fic won by the lovely and talented podficlover for the qldfloodauction. I had a terrific time playing in the SMK world again, so thank you for asking for a crossover!
> 
> Thanks also to the folks at ficfinishing on LJ for all the support, to celli for the first read, and to prudence_dearly for the beta and the title.

Receptions really weren’t Ray’s thing, but at least this one had decent food, and the band didn’t suck. He didn’t realize he was moving to the rhythm of the music until Fraser leaned in and asked, “Why don’t you ask someone to dance, Ray?”

Ray stopped then, and felt the back of his neck redden. “Nah, I’m fine,” he replied, taking a drink of his champagne to hide any flush that might have crept to his face. “Unless you changed your mind and want to take a spin around the floor with me.”

Fraser gave a resigned shake of his head. “We agreed it would be best if we didn’t, remember?”

Ray sighed. “I know. Just, if I’m going to dance, I’d rather it be with you, is all.”

“And I you. But that doesn’t mean you couldn’t find someone else, show off your skills.”

Ray found himself starting to sway again, and seriously considered it. “You wouldn’t mind?”

“Not at all.” Fraser leaned in, and Ray could feel his breath tickling his ear and neck as he whispered, “I like watching you dance.”

Ray tried to fight a shiver and shot a sidelong glance at his husband. “You are turning into a dirty old man, Benton Fraser.”

Fraser straightened, face a picture of innocence if you didn’t look too closely at his eyes, which twinkled with merriment and mischief. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

Ray looked at his watch and scowled; they were still stuck at the reception for at least another hour. Shooting Fraser a look that he hoped conveyed Fraser wasn’t fooling him, he put his glass on the closest table and went off in search of a dance partner.

He did a casual sweep of the perimeter of the room, smiling when he saw a woman across the way watching the dance floor with interest as she swayed in time to the music the small orchestra was playing. She moved with enough grace that Ray was sure they’d look good on the floor together, and he smiled as he walked over to her. If Fraser liked to watch, he could work with that.

Ray stopped a polite distance from the woman, who nodded and gave him a brief smile before returning her attention to the dancers. Unlike a lot of the women he’d seen tonight, she’d gone understated on the make-up and jewelry, and Ray was glad to see a ring on her left hand. She was pretty and slender, brown hair pulled loosely back from her face with simple but elegant combs, and her dress had the same classic feel. If Ray had to guess, he’d put her in her mid-to late forties.

He must have looked at her a little too long; he saw her shoot him a glance and her back stiffened just a little.

“Nice song,” he said, acknowledging her look.

“It is,” she replied, taking a sip of her champagne.

Okay, she wasn’t going to make it easy, but that was fine. No harm in being direct. “Care to dance?”

A tiny frown marred her features. “I don’t think so, but thank you.”

“You sure? You look like you want to be out there as much as I do. And I’m told I’m pretty good, no stepping on toes or that kind of thing.” He did a little shuffling move and she smiled, but shook her head. “Oh well, can’t blame a guy for trying. I’m Ray, by the way.”

“Amanda.”

“Nice to meet you, Amanda. So, your husband’s not a dancer?”

“Oh, no, he’s very good,” she replied. “I’m hoping he’ll have time for a dance later. What about your wife?”

She’d seen his ring too; observant woman. “He’s decent,” Ray replied with a smile, “but we didn’t want to make waves.”

If she had any trouble with the fact that Ray was married to a guy, she didn’t show it. Putting her drink aside, she reached out a hand. “You know, I think I changed my mind. Shall we?”

Ray’s smile widened as he took her hand to lead her to the floor. “Love to.”

It only took a few turns for Ray to confirm he’d been right – Amanda was a terrific dancer. He told her as much and she smiled as she thanked him.

“I’m afraid I’m a little out of practice, but thank you. You’re not so bad yourself.”

“My ex-wife and I used to dance in competitions. Haven’t really had much chance in a long time, but it’s pretty much like riding a bike.” They moved across the floor for a few moments more. “So, you enjoying the exhibit?”

“Oh my, yes,” she answered. “The Inuit culture is just fascinating. I have to admit I didn’t know much about it, but I definitely want to know more now. And you?”

“It’s a nice show,” he replied. “Some really interesting pieces, I guess. But I kind of get to see this stuff a lot, so it’s cool but not new.” She gave him a curious look and he went on. “Ben – that’s my husband – he and I live up North. We know one of the artists whose stuff is here, in point of fact.”

“Really? Which one?”

“Suvinai Ashoona. The quilty-looking print is hers. Su’s known Ben for years – her getting into this exhibit is like a big _I told you so_ as far as he’s concerned, I think. Says he knew even as a kid that she’d go far with the art. Anyhow, if there’s anything specific you want to know about what a piece means he’s the one who could probably tell you. I just know what I like.”

“Does he work for the Museum that sponsored the exhibit?”

“Nah, he just loves this stuff. Grew up with it.”

“But you didn’t,” she observed.

Ray shook his head and grinned. “Chicago, born and raised. Met Ben through work, and we’ve been together ever since.”

“That sounds like how Lee and I met.” She glanced over his shoulder briefly, and Ray wondered if he was going to have a jealous husband to worry about at some point.

“So your husband’s here tonight?”

“Oh, yes, he’s around here somewhere.” She gave a tiny sigh and he saw her fight not to roll her eyes. No obvious concern about them dancing, though, so Ray relaxed as she went on. “We work for one of the sponsors of this event, and he… gets a little too caught up in the job sometimes.”

“I hear that,” Ray commiserated. “So, which sponsor do you two work for?”

“IFF. It’s the International-“

“Film Federation,” Ray finished, and grinned at the look of surprise on Amanda’s face. “You guys gonna do documentary on the Inuit culture? How modern times are changing the arts, maybe? Because it’s definitely having an effect, especially when you consider how much nature’s represented in the art. Plus there’s the utilitarian part – new tech means the old tools aren’t needed, and a lot of those are decorative.”

She gave him an appraising look. “For someone who only knows what he likes, you know your stuff, Ray.”

“I guess. But Ben can still talk circles around me. And he’s a documentary nut – that’s how I recognized the name.”

**************

“They dance well together,” an older woman said as she approached Fraser, nodding toward Ray and his partner.

“I suppose they do,” Fraser answered.

“That’s my daughter, Amanda,” she went on.

Ah. That explained her interest. “She’s a lovely dancer.”

“She is that.” The woman sighed. “I’m just glad she got to dance at least once tonight, even if it isn’t with her husband.”

Fraser tried not to smile at her not-so-subtle way of letting Fraser know her daughter wasn’t available; that made sense, even if she had misguessed the object of Fraser’s attention. “As am I. And forgive my manners – I’m Staff Sergeant Benton Fraser.”

“Dottie West. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Benton Fraser. So why aren’t you on the dance floor?”

“Not all of us can be dancers, Mrs. West. I was once likened to a block of wood.”

“I find that hard to believe,” she laughed. And it’s Dottie, please. So, Mr. Fraser, what brings you here?”

“The exhibit,” he replied. “I know one of the artists, and since I’d never been to your nation’s capital, it seemed like the perfect time.”

Dottie looked around. “There is some very interesting artwork here, I have to say. And not what I expected. Which piece is your friend’s?”

He pointed toward the display and she smiled. “Oh, I like that one. Much more than some of the knives, or carvings, I have to admit.”

**************

Ray could feel eyes on him, something different than Fraser watching. He turned them on the floor, scanning the crowd without looking like he was doing anything but enjoying the dance. Didn’t take but a second to spot someone walking toward them. Given the way he looked at Amanda, Ray had no doubt this was her husband.

“Looks like you’re in demand tonight,” Ray murmured as he watched the man approach. He shifted them again so she could see who he was talking about, and yep, that was recognition right there, and a hint of something else. Amusement, maybe?

“May I cut in?” the guy asked, and Ray nodded as they stopped dancing.

“Thank you again, Amanda. You’re one heck of a dancer,” Ray said with a smile as he kissed her hand.

“Thank _you_ , Ray. It was a pleasure,” Amanda returned with a genuine smile, and Ray did his best to keep his smile from widening when he saw a flash of something in Lee’s eyes, quickly suppressed. Good – if the guy was going to leave his wife for work, he _should_ get a little out of joint. And double good for her for letting him know, however subtly.

But speaking of leaving someone to dance… Ray turned to where Fraser was standing and winked in Fraser’s direction before walking toward the balcony. He was ready for a minute or two of alone time. Maybe he’d even get Fraser to take a turn or two out there, away from everyone. As he looked back to see if Fraser was following, Ray saw Amanda and her husband on the floor, moving together like they were made for each other.

**************

Dottie saw the man that had been dancing with Amanda wink in their direction, and a quick glance at Mr. Fraser confirmed that it was directed at him. Oh. Well, at least she wouldn’t have to worry about Lee having to fend anyone off.

“Dottie, it’s been lovely meeting you, but-“

“But you need to go before your wife thinks you’ve abandoned her,” she finished knowingly.

He smiled softly. “Something like that.”

She reached over to pat his arm. “You’ve been very sweet, indulging an old woman like this.”

He shook his head. “It was my pleasure, truly. Thank you for keeping me company.”

As he started to leave, she couldn’t resist calling out, “Benton? Tell your wife he’s a lovely dancer.”

He started, an embarrassed smile on his face that morphed into a real smile as he nodded. “I will.”

Dottie laughed softly as she watched him leave. She might not be an agent, but it wasn’t easy to pull one over on Dottie West. She watched Lee and Amanda dance for a moment, then started toward the hors d’oeuvres. Those little crab puffs had been divine.

She’d just gotten a plate when someone joined her at the table. Dottie didn’t pay him any real attention at first, but he cleared his throat a few times until she turned to face him.

“I’m sorry if I’m taking too long for you, but I’ll be out of your way in a minute,” she said, letting just a hint of her annoyance at his rudeness show in her tone.

The man gave her an odd look, then leaned in and said, his strangely-accented voice low, “The sparrow flies at midnight.”

Dottie stared at the man for a moment, then laughed. “Lee put you up to that, didn’t he?” She shook her head and shot a glare in the direction of the dance floor. “Honestly, he’s such a little boy sometimes. Did he really think I’d fall for something as preposterous as that? And isn’t that accent a little over the top?” At the man’s confused look, she went on. “Really, you must be new, and I’m sorry that he made you do this. If it helps, go back and tell him I said, _Follow the yellow brick road_ , or something.” She put a few strawberries and two more of the crab puffs on her plate and moved away, dismissing the man entirely.

It was the wrong thing to do. As soon as she was away from the crowd, the man moved closer, and she felt something pressed against her side.

“You will come with me quietly, please,” he whispered. “And do not think I won’t shoot. I have been warned about you, Nautilus.”

Dottie’s eyes widened, but she did as he said, waiting for a chance to catch someone’s attention before it was too late. But as soon as they were out of view, another man stepped out of the shadows of the hall. He moved quickly, putting a handkerchief soaked in something over her mouth while her original captor held her fast. Dottie was out before she could make a sound.

**************

When Fraser walked out onto the balcony, it took him a moment to spot Ray, his lithe figure farther away by the railing, facing the grounds. Fraser came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his husband, his chin on Ray’s shoulder. Ray leaned into his touch and rubbed his cheek against Fraser’s.

“Did you enjoy the dance?” Fraser asked.

“Yeah. How about you?”

Fraser turned Ray in his arms to face him. “Very much so,” he answered leaning in for a soft kiss. “I enjoyed talking with your partner’s mother as well.”

“Was that who the old lady was? I saw you got cornered.”

“That’s uncharitable. She was very nice, and wanted to make sure I knew that her daughter was unavailable.”

Ray chuckled at that. “She caught you staring, huh?”

Fraser gave Ray a once-over that let him see that Fraser wanted to do all sorts of bad things to him. “How could I not?” he responded in a smoky voice, knowing full well what it did to Ray.

He wasn’t disappointed. Ray pulled Fraser to him, tongue teasing its way into his mouth for a long, deep kiss. Leaning back just enough to look Fraser in the eye, he asked, “So how much longer do we have to be here, again?”

“Too long, or at least it will seem that way if you keep doing that,” Fraser replied, making no effort to move away or stop Ray from kissing him again. When Ray pulled back, Fraser leaned in, stopping when Ray put a finger to his lips.

“I can be good for a little while longer, Ben,” he said with a challenging smile. “How about you?”

Fraser pulled Ray in for a hard, brief kiss, then let go and settled himself next to Ray, leaning to look out over the railing.

Ray turned too, standing close enough to brush shoulders. “Nice night,” he commented.

“It is. Uncharacteristically cool, I’m told.”

“Good thing, or there’s no way you would have gotten me into this monkey suit.”

“That would have been most unfortunate,” Fraser replied with a soft smile.

Ray gave a soft snort at that. “You clean up pretty good yourself, you know.”

Fraser started to respond, then noticed movement out on the lawn. At least two people, no three, he clarified as they moved apart. Two men and a woman; she was leaning heavily against one of the men. If it weren’t for the furtive movements, the way one of them kept stopping and looking behind them, he’d have thought nothing of it. He nudged Ray’s elbow with his own and nodded toward the scene.

Ray pulled his glasses out of his jacket pocket to get a better look, then turned back to Fraser with a frown. “There’s something very not right going on. You want to alert security, or go after them while I do it?”

Fraser was already on his way to the stairs, but he heard Ray grumble a “never mind” behind him as he did his best to stay hidden as he moved closer.

**************

The security guard Ray had found had figured Ray was joking or drunk until Fraser joined him, slightly out of breath, and with an apologetic look on his face. He hadn’t been able to catch up to them, but he had gotten a partial plate number and the make and model of the car. Apparently, one guy telling a kidnapping story was funny, but two was a possible threat. They’d been “escorted” to a private office and asked a series of questions that Ray recognized as a lame attempt to get them to admit they were either kidding or part of some kind of conspiracy or something.

It was ridiculous. He and Fraser were trying to help, and this yahoo was interrogating them like they were either lying about what they saw, or responsible for it. It was even getting to Fraser; his ears were getting red, and he was getting more and more formal with every sentence in what Ray knew was an effort to stay calm and professional.

“There’s no way you could have seen all that,” Idiot Security Guy was saying after Fraser told him _again_ about the abduction. “There isn’t enough light on the lawn. And if the car was already in motion when you got there, no way you saw the plate.” He didn’t call Fraser too old or anything, but the cockiness Idiot was showing made it clear all the same. Ray was ready to give the guy a piece of his mind, or maybe a kick to the head – it was a toss up at this point.

But of course Fraser knew that, so he answered before Ray, bristling beside him, could say something. “I assure you I did see ‘all that’ – I have no reason to lie, and I fully understand that misinformation could make this much harder to solve. I’m used to tracking in harsher environments than this, and I worked very hard to be able to pick up subtle clues others might miss.”

“And those clues just happened to give you the woman’s name?”

“The fact that she and I spoke earlier did that. Mrs. West and I had a conversation while Ray was dancing with her daughter.”

The guard’s eyebrows rose at that, but he didn’t comment any further.

That was it for Ray. “Listen, if we say we saw a woman get kidnapped, we saw it. And since _we_ don’t have her, you asking us stupid questions is just slowing the investigation down. You have anything smart to ask, go ahead. Otherwise, maybe you should start following up on what we’ve already told you.”

“Oh, we definitely are,” came a voice from the doorway. Ray was surprised to see Amanda’s husband; even more shocking was how the guard instantly went on alert when he saw the guy. “Jacobs, go check in with the guards at the gate, see if there’s anything you can find.”

Jacobs looked torn, but nodded and left the room with a quick, “Yes, sir.”

“Nice move,” Ray said with a tight smile and a nod toward the door. “He was really getting on my nerves.”

“He’s new. And he had no way of knowing that you’re a retired cop.”

Ray raised an eyebrow at that. “But you do.”

“That’s my job.”

“Then the film business does a lot more research than I would guess,” Ray countered.

He got a calculating look for that; they both did. Whatever the guy saw must have decided something for him. He held out a hand first to Fraser, then Ray to shake. “Lee Stetson. I work for The Agency. IFF is mostly a cover for the organization.”

“The Agency?” Fraser tilted his head, then nodded. “I’ve heard of you. Well, not you precisely, but definitely your employer.” He turned to Ray. “They’re similar to the FBI or CIA, only more hush-hush.”

Ray gave that a little thought, then turned to Stetson. “So, you’re the ones really running security for this shindig. Okay, that would explain why you know who we are. Ran checks on all the guests, right?”

Stetson nodded. “Right.”

“What I don’t get is why? I mean, this stuff is cool and all, but this isn’t a major exhibit – sorry, Ben, but you know it isn’t – so what’s here that needs your kind of surveillance?”

“I’m not really at liberty to tell you that, Mr. Kowalski.”

Ray snorted. “Of course not. But you must not have thought it was really a big deal.”

“What makes you think that?” Stetson asked, obviously curious to know how Ray had come to that conclusion.

He was more than happy to oblige. “You brought your mother-in-law. Amanda said you two met through work, so I’m betting she’s Agency too, but I’m also betting the buck stops with her and this isn’t a family business.”

Stetson looked almost impressed. “Sharp thinking. And you’re right – this was supposed to be more a training exercise than anything else. That’s why anything you two can tell us is so important – we really have no idea who’d want to take Dottie – or why.” He turned toward Fraser. “You gave Jacobs a partial plate number, but I’m not holding out too much hope for it. Is there anything else you noticed, anything out of the ordinary, or maybe anything Dottie said while you were talking?”

“Only what I’ve already told your people, Mr. Stetson,” Fraser said, regret tingeing his voice. “As for our conversation, Mrs. West and I spoke mostly about her daughter, and the exhibit.”

Stetson sighed heavily. “How long was it from when you left her to when you saw her being taken away?”

“I can’t say precisely. I’m afraid I was somewhat distracted,” Fraser’s ears and neck pinked up at that, and Ray bit back a smile. “But no more than twenty minutes, I would think.” He looked to Ray for confirmation.

“Sounds about right. Ben met me outside right after you cut in to dance with your wife.”

As if on cue, the door opened and Amanda Stetson entered the room. Ray watched Stetson start to move toward her, but a look from her stopped him, and he shifted from concerned husband to agent again. It was smooth and fast; if Ray hadn’t been looking at him instead of her, he’d have missed it entirely.

“So it looks like you husband isn’t the only one working for IFF’s other business,” Ray said to her with a wry grin.

Amanda gave him a small smile in return, but worry overshadowed it. “I told you we met through work.” She leaned in to whisper something, and Stetson nodded, then turned his attention back to them.

“It looks like they finally have the security tapes ready,” he told them. “Normally, I wouldn’t let civilians get involved-”

“But we’re not your normal civilians,” Ray finished.

“Exactly. The details you’ve given us so far are pretty impressive. I’m hoping maybe you’ll see something on the tapes to match what you saw outside.”

“We’re more than happy to help,” Fraser answered. Stetson nodded as if he’d expected as much, and Amanda sighed in relief, though she was still obviously concerned.

“I’ll take you to where we’re set up,” she said as she moved to the door.

**************

The group watched the tapes several times. There wasn’t much, and the sound was almost non-existent; interference from the music made actually hearing any conversation nearly impossible. It looked like Dottie had been having a fine time, joking with whomever had taken her, totally oblivious to the danger she was in until it was too late.

On the third run-through, Fraser had them stop right as Dottie was being taken from the room. Her captor was facing the camera, and he could almost make out what he’d said.

“May I see what you’ve transcribed so far?” he asked the agent they’d met in the office. After a nod from Mr. Stetson, the paper was handed over. “I’ve been warned about you, not us,” he read. “That doesn’t make sense. May I see that part once more, closer?” Another nod and Fraser traded places with the agent in the chair closest to the screen.

He leaned in, watching the man’s lips closely. Not us, not us… no. There was something missing, a third word, or perhaps a syllable. “Not for us, not of us, not if us,” he whispered, “not to us…” He straightened as something clicked.

Ray moved closer, leaning on to peer over Fraser’s shoulder to look at the screen. “What? You’ve figured something out, Ben. What is it?”

“It’s just, I might be wrong, but the word that man was saying could have been Nautilus.”

Ray’s eyes widened as he made the connection. “Yeah. Yeah, that would fit.”

“Nautilus?” Lee had perked up at that. “What do _you two_ know about Nautilus?”

“You know who they’re talking about, Lee?” Amanda asked.

He nodded. “Mostly rumors and innuendo, and nothing for years. Nautilus is like the boogeyman for agents everywhere.” He started to say more, but a tiny gasp from Amanda stopped him.

“Lee, what would Nautilus want with Mother?”

Fraser turned in his chair to face Amanda. “Mrs. Stetson, if I’m right, then Mrs. West is in much more danger than you think. She wasn’t kidnapped by Nautilus – she was taken because someone believes she _is_ Nautilus.”

Stetson’s eyes narrowed. “There’s no way someone could think that. One of the reasons Nautilus is still at large is all those rumors conflict when it comes to any kind of physical description. What makes you so sure?”

“We had a run in with her when I was still working in Chicago,” Ray explained. “Friend of Ben’s – former CIA - got mixed up in this huge espionage thing, and when it all shook out, Nautilus was part of it. We almost had her, but she got away. She was a real crafty old lady.”

Stetson shook his head. “There’s no way we’re talking about the same Nautilus.”

“Perhaps not,” Fraser conceded. “But it makes sense. Why else would Mrs. West have been taken?”

“Wrong place at the wrong time?” Lee said wryly. “Trust me, it’s a family trait.”

“If it’s her gender or age that troubles you, believe me, neither trait was a hindrance when we encountered her,” Fraser told them. “And while she wasn’t young then, I’m sure she could still be alive. Or if she isn’t, that doesn’t mean someone else who knew about her identity couldn’t have mistaken your mother-in-law for her.”

Stetson started pacing the small room, rubbing the back of his neck. “If someone believed the same thing you do, it makes as much sense as anything.” He stopped in front of his wife. “Amanda, we need to head back to the Agency, see what we can find out.”

Fraser sensed they were about to be dismissed, and after a confirming look from Ray, he offered, “We’d be more than happy to continue working with you. If nothing else, we’ve had face-to-face experience with Nautilus, and that might be of help.”

Stetson gave them both an appraising look, then nodded. “Come on, then. You won’t have full clearance by any means, but you’re right – you’ve got information we might need.”

**************

The Stetsons left them in the care of two of the agents at the reception, including Jacobs, the man who’d dismissed them at first. He was all nerves and apologies. Ray seemed to be a combination of amused and vindicated by the agent’s behavior; Fraser pretended he didn’t feel the same. They were driven to a very ordinary looking building in an equally ordinary looking neighborhood. An IFF sign by the front door was the only sign that they were in the right place.

The Stetsons met them at the reception desk and handed Fraser and Ray each a badge.

“Make sure you have these on the entire time you’re here,” Stetson told them. “And don’t go anywhere without an escort.”

“Shouldn’t be a problem,” Ray said, clipping his Visitor badge to his jacket. Fraser nodded as he did the same.

Fraser was a little taken aback when they were escorted to a closet, and felt an unexpected hint of disappointment when it was opened and there wasn’t a hint of snow in the air. It looked perfectly normal, but obviously wasn’t.

Ray threw an eyeroll in Fraser’s direction as they walked in. “I’m gonna lay off the coming out jokes, but I have to ask, is this really how you guys get to work every day?”

Fraser nudged Ray lightly with an elbow, but Stetson just grinned at them both, and Fraser could see Amanda shake her head at her husband’s behavior.

“Nope. It’s just more fun.” He moved to open a door at the back of the closet, and they stepped out into a long hallway. A large symbol graced the far wall – a stylized eagle with the words “Officium in Umbris” circling it. _Service in Shadow_. Stetson and his wife didn’t let them dawdle, quickly leading the group to what was obviously the center of operations. Armed guards posted at the door nodded at the agents and watched Ray and Fraser closely as they passed through.

“We’re going to set up camp in there,” Stetson said, pointing toward a conference room that was clearly visible to the rest of the room, half of its walls glass. “I’ll have someone get the relay from the Museum working in there and we’ll join you in a few minutes.”

“Want me to take care of that?” said a tall, lanky man with a shock of brown hair and a gleam in his eyes that made him look slightly crazed. He seemed to simply appear behind Stetson, who flinched minutely then turned to face him. The younger man just smiled and did his best to look innocent. It was a look Fraser recognized; he’d worked long and hard perfecting his own version.

“Gentlemen, this is Agent Fawkes. He thinks he’s the Agency’s version of an invisible man, so don’t let him startle you.”

“Aw, you take all the fun away,” Fawkes said, his smile turning into a mock pout.

Stetson ignored him. “Like I said, we’ll meet with you in a few minutes.” He nodded, the gesture an obvious dismissal, and he and Amanda started off in the opposite direction, his hand low on her back as they walked. Fraser could see her lean in ever so slightly toward him and he was impressed again with how professional the two remained while a family member was in danger. It had never been his or Ray’s strongest suit.

Fawkes jerked his head in the direction of the conference room and started walking. “So, you two stopped a nuclear sub once,” he remarked. Their surprise at the statement must have shown. “Boss man called ahead, had us do more digging on you two,” he explained casually. “Can’t let just anybody down here, y’know? But you two seem pretty cool.” He turned his attention to Ray. “Did he really push you out of a plane with no chute?”

Ray nodded. “Wasn’t the craziest thing he’s ever done, either.”

“Oh man, I want to hear more, but duty calls.” He gestured for them to sit at the conference table while he went to the computer set up at one end and started clicking away at an impressive pace. Fraser let him work without interruption, taking the time to survey their surroundings. He saw Ray doing the same, and smiled at his husband when their glances caught. Ray smiled back, and Fraser could see his eyes glitter with energy. This was definitely the most excitement they’d had in awhile. And how fitting that they were in the States. This kind of thing almost never happened at home.

“Okay, got it all set up,” Fawkes said, interrupting Fraser’s musings. “We’re linked to the video units, and I amped them up as much as I can from here. The equipment there is crap. Anyhow, it should be a little better than what you guys saw there, and we’re running face-matching software to see if we come up with anything.” He leaned back in the chair. “Now all we have to do is wait for Scarecrow.”

“Scarecrow?” Ray asked with a puzzled frown.

“Yeah, you know, the guy who brought you here?” He looked from Ray to Fraser and thunked his head on the table. “He didn’t use code names, did he? Oh, crap.”

“So if Stetson’s Scarecrow, what does that make Amanda?” Ray asked. “Please tell me she’s not Dorothy.”

“She’s not,” Stetson said as he walked in the door, Amanda following. “And I’d appreciate if we could stick to the matter at hand.”

“Uh, sure, sorry,” Ray muttered, ducking his head at the harsh tone.

“We pulled your original case files,” Amanda told them, laying a stack of papers on the table. “I don’t know why none of this came up when we did the background checks for the reception.”

Stetson muttered something about technology in a disparaging tone that Amanda ignored. “Anyhow,” she went on, “it all goes along with what you told us earlier. Not that we didn’t believe you, of course. But we had to check. Sometimes you don’t remember something clearly, or maybe there was more to the story than what you knew, which believe me is nothing unusual in this business. There have been times that it’s been like pulling teeth to get information from another agency, and you’d think we weren’t working toward the same goal or something, which is just ridiculous.” Stetson put a hand over his wife’s and she stopped, giving him a tiny smile.

“So the end result is,” Stetson said, “we believe you, and we need to know everything you can remember about Nautilus. Feel free to look over the file, refresh your memories.” He flicked his gaze to Agent Fawkes. “I heard Eberts on the warpath out there. You might want to pull that disappearing act, unless you want to spend the next three days filing.”

Fawkes gave him a surprised look and stood to leave, watching out the window. “Thanks for the warning.”

“Darien,” Amanda called as he left. “Just get the paperwork in order before morning, all right? It’s been long enough since you used the ‘I turned in a draft’ excuse that he might buy it.”

“Will do, Mrs. S. Be seeing you.” He winked at her and darted out the door. A quick look into the room gave Fraser no clue as to which direction he’d gone. Invisible man, indeed.

Ray reached over and grabbed the file, then scooted his chair closer to Fraser’s so they could share. They flipped through the pages together, and Fraser was surprised at the amount of information they truly _hadn’t_ known about the case. There were multiple side notes and attachments referencing their original report. That was also a surprise – this wasn’t a copy; it even had the coffee stains from Ray’s mug on it.

Ray was similarly impressed. “Look at this – I didn’t think the department would let the real file out of their jurisdiction, but man! I gotta wonder if they even know they have a copy.”

Fraser nodded as he pulled out the newspaper article with his picture at the ballet, and frowned. “They are extremely thorough.”

Ray laughed. “Oh man, that picture! I almost forgot about that. Wonder if they’ll give us a copy?” Fraser’s frown deepened, and Ray rolled his eyes. “Oh come on, it isn’t that bad. And it was for a case – not like that calendar thing you hated a few years back.”

Fraser put the newspaper aside and scanned through the rest of the file. “I’d almost forgotten about the ducks,” he commented, and Ray chuckled.

“How could you forget about those? Those yellow bastards followed us around so much we would have been called the Duck Brothers if it hadn’t already been taken.”

“I suppose being shot at was of higher importance in my mind for some reason,” Fraser responded dryly.

“I guess,” Ray replied, “but I was more worried about Pike than Nautilus or the Russians.” He nudged Fraser with his shoulder. “He nearly got us killed, what? Three times? And that was just getting out of his car.”

Fraser and Ray realized the Stetsons were staring at them. “What?” Ray asked. “Don’t tell me you know Pike too.”

“Kind of heavy-set, scroungy and rumpled, real know-it-all?” Stetson asked. “Drives like a maniac?”

Ray nodded. “That’s the guy.”

Stetson huffed out a laugh. “You’re right – Pike was the one to be more worried about.”

“Is he one of your agents?” Fraser wondered.

“No one’s willing to claim him, to tell the truth. He likes to show up, cause some chaos, drop some intel he has no way of knowing, and leave again.” Stetson blinked at that, pulled out his phone and pressed a couple of buttons. “Do a rundown on the local car rentals for Pike while you’re looking for that plate,” he said. “Yes, you heard me, Pike. And what’s taking so long with that plate – we should have had something by now.” He paused, listening. “I’m holding you to that.” He clicked the phone off and pocketed it. “They should have the plate info to us in the next two minutes.”

Amanda sighed. “I hope they actually find something.”

Lee moved to put an arm around his wife’s shoulders, and she leaned on him. “We’ll find Dottie, Amanda. I promise.”

The door opened and Jacobs came in, looking like he’d run from wherever he’d been. “We have a lead,” he puffed out, handing a paper over to Stetson. “There’s a team working with the traffic cams, seeing if we can spot them, and we sent them the update, and alerted the rental company in case they actually try to return the car.”

Stetson nodded as he looked over the paper. “And the identity of the driver?”

“Definitely an alias, but we’re running it down, too. Face recognition still hasn’t gotten a match, but they’re not giving up.”

“Good work, Jacobs,” Stetson said, and the agent’s relief and pleasure at the praise was evident. “Get back to it, and let me know the second you hear anything.”

“Yes, sir.”

Stetson watched him leave, then looked over at Ray and Fraser. “All right, is there anything else you know? Did the file trigger anything that might help?”

“Actually, that newspaper article did” Fraser replied. "When I was at the ballet, I was approached by someone who believed I was their contact. They tried using odd code phrases I had no way of answering.”

“Which is just what happened with Mother,” Amanda interjected.

“Precisely,” Fraser agreed. “So the real question is, what’s going on right now that would attract Nautilus to Washington DC? It’s likely that the reception was just a convenient meeting place. I can think of nothing there that would possibly interest her.”

“Agreed,” Stetson said. “Which means more research for us, and that we’re done with you both, at least for now. I’ll have someone drive you back to your hotel.”

Ray scowled. “Wait, that’s it? So long, good-bye, don’t let the door hit you on the ass on the way out?”

“I’m afraid so, Mr. Kowalski. When all is said and done, you’re both still civilians, and this is _my_ territory, not yours.”

“We really do appreciate your help, Ray, both of you,” Amanda added. “You have no idea how much.”

“Thanks, Amanda,” Ray said, his tone much less belligerent. “Hey, can you at least let us know what happens? With your mom, I mean. Or if there’s anything else we can do to help…”

“We appreciate the offer,” Stetson answered. “And we’ll let you know what we can, I promise.” By his tone, Fraser knew there was no way they’d be let back in to help, and to be honest, he didn’t blame them.

“That’s very kind of you,” is all Fraser said.

“Amanda wouldn’t let me hear the end of it if I didn’t,” Stetson replied lightly. “Besides, she’s right – if it weren’t for you two, we’d still be spinning our wheels on this.” He extended his hand and Fraser shook it. “Thank you both.”

Ray shook his hand as well, just the tiniest bit grudgingly, then nodded toward Amanda. “Anything to help a fellow dance lover.”

**************

They spent the next few days in a mix of normalcy and anxiety. Ray couldn’t decide if he was hoping for a call for more help or dreading the prospect. Not that it made any difference; their cell phones were silent, and nothing on the news or in the morning paper gave them any clue as to what was going on.

Fraser was certain they wouldn’t hear anything more unless and until Dottie was recovered, and so he was determined to spend the rest of their trip as planned, visiting monuments and museums. Ray went along, since he didn’t have a better plan, and to be honest, he needed the distraction.

“ _Ray_.” He turned from the painting he hadn’t really been looking at toward Fraser; by the tone of voice, it hadn’t been the first time his name had been called.

“Sorry, Ben, just lost in thought, I guess,” he said with a shrug.

Fraser gave him a knowing look. “You’re wondering about the case.”

“Of course I am,” Ray answered with a sigh. “Aren’t you?”

“Well, yes, but I’ve accepted that we won’t know anything until it’s over.”

“And I haven’t, “Ray frowned. “I just have trouble letting go. You know that.”

“Indeed I do,” Fraser replied with a soft smile. “If it makes you feel any better, we haven’t been forgotten.”

“You mean the tails we’ve had since we left the Agency? Yeah, I spotted them too. Not sure if it makes me feel better that they have rookies following us.”

“Not just rookies. I’m fairly sure I saw Agent Fawkes earlier today.”

“I am one hundred percent sure you did, and that he meant for you to,” Ray replied with a grin. “That one’s ballsy. Waved right at me when I spotted him this morning. If I hadn’t thought it would get him in trouble, I would have invited him to lunch.”

“He likely would have taken you up on the offer.”

“Yeah, maybe I should have done it.” Ray felt his good mood slip. “You know as well as I do that Stetson was just being nice when he told us he might call us back in.”

“Would you really want to?” Fraser wondered. “It’s been awhile since we’ve worked on anything of this scale.”

Ray thought about that for a second, then shook his head. “I just hate being out of the loop.” He knew deep down that Fraser was right; this wasn’t their case, wasn’t his job at all anymore. He’d chosen that and not looked back, not regretted it for a second. Still, it had been kind of fun to ride that investigative wave again. Shaking his head as if to rid himself of any deep thoughts, he tucked an arm around his husband’s waist.

“So, where to next? We’re in the nation’s capital, surrounded by history and museums and all that stuff you love. Distract me, Benton Fraser.”

**************

The morning they were due to check out, there was an envelope on their breakfast tray. It was blank, nothing to say who it was for or from, but Fraser and Ray knew what it was immediately. Ray grabbed it first, tearing it open and reading it quickly before handing it to Fraser. He scanned it, nodding at Ray, who had started pacing.

“That’s it?” he asked Fraser, obviously irritated. “Just a note saying she’s fine? No details?”

“It isn’t like this is a case we were on, Ray. They didn’t have to tell us anything.”

Ray blew out a frustrated breath. “I know, and I guess I didn’t expect more, but it still kind of sucks not to be part of the whole thing.”

“I thought you didn’t miss the job,” Fraser pointed out.

“I don’t, mostly. But it’s kind of easy to get pulled back in.”

“It is that,” Fraser agreed. “Well, I suppose we’ll just have to be happy with the news that Mrs. West was found safely. That’s the important part.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Fraser raised an eyebrow and Ray laughed. “Hey, I can admit when you’re right. Just don’t let it go to your head or anything.”

**************

When they went to check out, they found the room charges had already been paid. When pressed, the manager explained someone from IFF had called and taken care of everything. As they left to get a cab to the airport, Fraser nudged Ray.

“Okay, I admit it, them footing the bill does kind of make up for not being more active in the search.”

“And?” Fraser gave Ray an expectant look.

Ray laughed. “And I promise to stop calling the Agency people ungrateful bastards, even in my head.” He slipped into the cab and Fraser followed. “I’m still going to search the ‘net when we get home, you know, see what, if anything, got reported officially.”

“I’d expect no less,” Fraser replied, then said to the driver, “Ronald Reagan Airport, if you please.”

“So, we meet again,” the voice was vaguely familiar; Fraser and Ray looked at the driver, who shifted just enough that they could see his profile. It was enough for both men to recognize him; of course, the sudden sharp turn they took out of the parking lot might have helped jar their memories too.

“Pike!” Ray said as he clung to the door handle to keep from landing in Fraser’s lap. “What the hell are you doing here?”

He just gave them a smug look, like he knew something they didn’t. Given it was Pike, Ray figured that was probably the case. “You got Scarecrow on track pretty fast,” he said, as if that answered Ray’s question. “Saved a woman’s life.”

“And Nautilus?” Fraser asked.

“I don’t think Pike would be here if he’d caught up with her,” Ray guessed. The cab jerked into the lane of oncoming traffic, and they narrowly avoided getting hit as Pike passed the car in front of him. Fraser shot Ray a look that he interpreted as _Please don’t upset the man further, Ray;_ Ray gave Fraser a short nod.

“Funny how you two turned up here right when she did,” Pike mused after a minute or two of uncomfortable silence.

“An odd coincidence, to be sure,” Fraser agreed, and Pike narrowed his eyes at them; they could see him watching them in the rearview mirror.

“Yes. _Coincidence_ ,” he replied, tone laced with suspicion.

Ray spent the rest of the ride bouncing between feeling awkward, irritated and afraid for his life. He was more grateful than he could say when they got to the terminal. He didn’t even mind that Pike had braked hard enough to fling Ray and Fraser into the back of the front seats.

“Have a safe trip home, boys,” was all Pike said, and Ray did his best not to read anything into the tone. He turned to Fraser and saw a similar look of determination on his face. Then the squeal of tires sounded again, and Pike was gone.

“Well,” Fraser said as they watched the taxi drive off, “at least the ride here should make the plane trip seem safe by comparison.”

Ray stared at him for a second, then shook his head. “Freak,” he said with an affectionate grin. “Let’s go home.”

**************

True to his word, Ray tried to find out more about the case, and what had really happened, but the Agency had been pretty thorough in keeping everything under wraps. He’d found a few articles about the reception, but nothing mentioning a kidnapping, or anything remotely like espionage. He and Fraser had pretty much forgotten the case entirely until a package arrived for them in late December, with an Arlington, VA, postmark.

Ray shook the package, but got no clue as to what it was. “You order something I don’t know about?” he asked as he set the box on the kitchen table.

“I was about to ask the same of you,” Fraser responded, pulling out his knife to cut through the thick layers of packing tape. He set the knife aside and opened the box cautiously; inside was a blanket. He pulled it out, giving Ray a puzzled look. It was beautiful, deep reds and blues, and looked handmade. An envelope fell out as he unfolded the blanket, and Ray snagged it.

He read it over quickly, and smiled as he looked up. “It’s from Dottie West. She wanted to thank us for helping save her. Says she’s sorry she didn’t get a chance to do it in person, and hopes this ‘keeps us warm on those awful winter nights’.” He chuckled. “Sorry I didn’t get a chance to meet her.”

“She was a very nice woman, and this is a lovely gift. We’ll have to send her a thank you.”

“Only you would send a thank you for a thank you,” Ray teased. That got him a long-suffering look, which of course made Ray grin. “But hey, ‘tis the season and all that. Wouldn’t hurt to send a card. She even gave us a return address.”

Fraser folded the blanket neatly and went to put it on the end of the bed. Ray followed and stopped just behind him, wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. “Looks nice. Want to try it out?”

“You’re incorrigible,” Fraser chuckled, tilting his head to the side as Ray began to press soft kisses to his neck.

“I didn’t hear a _no_ in that,” Ray murmured into Fraser’s skin.

“I don’t suppose you did,” Fraser responded, shifting in Ray’s arms to face him. “But I don’t think we’ll say anything about it when we thank Mrs. West for her thoughtfulness.”

Ray laughed as they tumbled onto the bed. Yeah, some of the things you were grateful for just weren’t for sharing.

 

A/N: In case you were wondering… yes there really was an exhibit of Inuit art in DC that opened to the public on July 1, 2010. Finding that out was the spark I needed to get this story going, so hooray for internet research!


End file.
